


The morning after

by Faithless_3105



Series: Strangers [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: After last nights drunken escapades, will there be any regrets?





	1. Protein shake

It took Lucas a few moments to get his bearings when he first awoke, but when he turned his head and smelt the lingering floral notes of her perfume, the memories of last night came flooding back to him along with a massive wave of guilt. He couldn't believe how he'd acted towards a complete stranger who had been kind enough to open her house to him in his hour of need. Sure, she had seemed to enjoy herself last night but he had to wonder whether the empty space beside him meant that she had started to regret her actions, or worse, feel ashamed of how she acted. It had been sometime since Lucas had experienced such an intense night, if ever, and he lay in her bed for a while, wondering if there was anything he could do to make it up to her, or at least thank her for her kindness. After dimissing several ideas as either cheesey or inappropriate he sighed and decided to get up, figuring that the least he could do was get out of her hair and leave her in peace.

That was when he noticed it: some clean towels, a tshirt and a pair of boxers along with a note. 

'Hope you enjoy your lie in, feel free to have a shower if you want. If you need anything just shout, Emma'. 

Lucas was gobsmacked. Never in his life had he met someone of such unassuming kindness which only brought another wave of guilt at how he had 'repaid' that kindness last night. He quickly washed and put on the clothes that had been put out for him, he had no idea where his were, and went in search of the angel he met last night.

It didn't take him long to find her, now clad in an over-sized tshirt with some boy shorts cheekily peeking out from beneath, humming away to herself in the kitchen. Lucas felt hiself staring at her arse and remembering the things he'd done to it only a few hours before. He cleared his throat to try and distract himself from where his thoughts were going, causing her to spin around, suddenly alerted to his presence.

"Morning," she smiled brightly, "hope you slept ok. Did you want any tea or coffee?"

"Tea" Lucas replied, slightly confused at her happy disposition. He'd thought that she would be angry at him, or at least upset at him for taking advantage of her given how much more she'd drank. Yet here she was putting on the kettle and getting a mug out for him as if he was an honored guest.

"By the way, I got some freshly laid eggs here. Any preferences for breakfast?" She turned towards him as the kettle boiled and a look of confusion crossed Emma's face at the sight of his. "You ok, Lucas, is something wrong?"

Lucas thought for a moment but, on seeing the bruise forming at the base of her neck, decided to be honest. "I'm sorry for how rough I was with you last night, and for taking advantage of you, and for doing that...stuff"

"You mean buggering me senseless" she interjected, the smile momentarily coming back to her face.

"Yes, that" he replied sheepishly. "Anyway, I apologise for the way I treated youand I'll be out of your hair as soon as I find my clothes." She sighed as her face fell.

"I chucked your clothes in the washing machine to quickly refresh them this morning, they'll be done soon and will just need to be dried. I'm sorry you regret what happend last night I shouldn't have pushed you. If its too uncomfortable for you here I'll understand but know that I really enjoyed last night and wanted to cook you breakfast to thank you."

To say Lucas was shocked would be a massive understatement; he wasn't sure how long he stood there with his mouth hanging open like an idiot but it was long enough for her to worridly ask if he was ok.

"Yeah, fine, just suprised. When I woke up alone I just assumed that you regretted last night and wanted to apologise for repaying your kindness in that manner. Though I do want to say I enjoyed last night too." The smile that lit up her face at his last comment was blinding.

"In that case," she said, a flirtatious gleam entering her eyes, "maybe I should be the one thanking you?"

"You, you don't have to do that" he stammered out as she stalked towards him, her hips swaying seductively.

"Maybe, but we have some time to kill before your clothes are ready and as you apparently don't want breakfast, there was something I wanted to do that I didn't get a chance to last night." She dropped down onto her knees infront of him and ran her fingers under the top of the boxers he was wearing as she looked up at him. "That is if that's alright with you?"

Lucas could only nod his head, not trusting his voice to actually be able to form words while the last functioning part of his brain contemplated whether or not he could still be dreaming. 

She slowly slid the boxers over his thighs, seemingly marvelling again at his cock before taking it into her hands. She slowly and purposely stroked up his length, teasing her thumb over the tip as she licked her lips. Lucas grabbed the counter top behind him, wanting to give her full control. She slowly licked up the length, pressing along the vein on the underside before taking just the tip into her mouth and sucking hard.

"You're such a tease" he ground out, desperately trying not to move his hips as her tongue played with his slit.

"Turn about is fair play," she countered, slowly repeating her previous ministrations before quickly taking his entire length into her mouth.

It took all of Lucas' will power to keep his hips still as she moved her mouth up and down his cock.

"I thought I told you last night that I like it rough" Emma pouted, apparently not staisfied with his reactions.

"You did, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"I think I'll enjoy it more if you fuck my mouth." Lucas groaned as he wound her hands in her hair, thrusting his cock into her mouth.

"I swear you're trying to kill me Emma" he said, trying to regulate his pace as he moved his cock in and out of her mouth. Emma simply moaned as she grabbed his hips for stability, the sound vibrating along his length. She looked up at him through her lashes and smiled around his cock, squeezing his arse in encouragement.

That was all it took to break Lucas' resolve as he started fucking her mouth with abandon, hitting the back of her throat with each thrust, forcing her to wrap a hand around his base to stop him from going too deep. Her tongue ran up and down his length inside her mouth as she periodically sucked on him as hard as she could.

Lucas could feel the pressure building inside him. "I'm close" he said, trying to pull out but that only caused her to hold his hips tighter and to suck on him harder so with no other choice Lucas shot his load down her mouth. She coughed a bit at the force of his release but still swallowed it down as Lucas leaned against the counter for support.

Emma graciously stood up. "I knew protein shakes were a good way to start the day" she said as she dropped a quick kiss to his lips before turning around to finish making the tea.


	2. Role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giving can be as good as getting.

"What do you think your doing?" Lucas asked, straightening himself up when his brain decided to start working again.

"Finishing making tea" replied Emma. Lucas stared at her astounded by the idea that she didn't want anything in return.

"I don't think so" he said, turning her around and lifting her to sit on the counter. "You're not getting away that easily." He gently kissed her lips as he lifted her tshirt over her head, leaving it round her arms to slightly restrict her movement. "Surely there's something I can do in return" he wispered against her lips.

"You seem like a smart guy, Lucas, I'm sure you can think of something." She shifted herself until Lucas was between her legs.

"I may have a few ideas." He lightly brushed his thumb over her lips as he held her jaw, his own face just in front of hers. He could feel the tension building inside her and, when he felt like they were both at their limit, he closed the distance with a deep kiss. Emma moaned in appreciation, her arms buckling a bit from the intensity of it. Lucas brought his arms around her to steady her, happy to see a glazed look in her eyes as he pulled away.

"Too much?" he asked. She shook her head but her breathing was a little shakey. "Guess I'll have to try harder next time." Emma groaned as he trailed light, teasing kisses along her jaw and down her neck, pressing a tender kiss to the bruise that was forming where he had bitten her the night before. "I'm sorry for that, by the way."

"Hey," she squeezed her thighs around him to get his attention, looking straight in his eyes when she got it. "I got exactly what I needed last night, I have no regrets." Lucas could barely believe what she was saying and felt a strange jolt of something indescribable within him. He kissed her, tenderly yet forcefully, more sure than ever that he needed to give her an experience she never forgot. He moved his hands to her hips, encouraging her to lift them so he could remove her shorts.

"You're suprisingly wet already" he said as he slid the shorts down her legs, noticing the large damp patch at the crotch.

Emma shrugged. "Maybe that's just what you do to me."

"I plan on doing a lot more," Lucas grinned, "I do hope you can handle it." He dropped down in front of her, moving her legs over his shoulders, stroking down her thighs. He held her gaze as his tongue came out to lick a trail along her core and he watched her eyes darken with desire. Trying to remember what he could from the previous night, he turned his attention to doing everything he could to bring her to climax, sucking and nipping her clit. He pointed his tongue and pushed it inside her causing her to cry out in pleasure. He smiled against her, adding his fingers to the mix.

Emma's heels dug into his back as her toes literally curled. He added a second fingers and curled them as he moved them in and out of her, knowing he found her g-spot when she started to shake.

"God Lucas!" she cried, her arms buckling underneath her. Lucas pulled her forward, allowing her to lie back and giving him even better access. He could tell she was close and he loved how much he was driving her wild. He sucked hard on her clit and added a third finger, thrusting them within her and using his ther thumb to gently brush her anus.

Her cries rapidly increased in intensity and volume and she near screamed as Lucas bit on her clit and pushed his thumb inside her arse, her eyes rolling back inside her head. He gently removed his fingers, sucking her juices off them before going back down to gently lap them from her core.

"Didn't realise that's what you wanted for breakfast" Emma said, slowly riding out her aftershocks.

"You seemed to enjoy it well enough," Lucas pointed out as he helped her up, supporting her as her legs buckled slightly beneath her. "Apparently it was a very good choice." Lucas kissed her gently and freed her arms from her tshirt. Her hands stroked up his arms and down his chest, mapping out the contours of his abs beneath his tshirt.

"I wanted to do that since last night" she admitted, shyly looking up at him through her lashes.

"I am happy to indulge your requests this morning."

"In that case this definitely has to go" she said pulling the tshirt he was wearing. Lucas quickly divested himself of the offending garment and flexed his muscles as Emma's gaze raked over him.

"I'm glad I meet your approval."

Emma laughed. "I'm pretty sure you meet most peoples appoval, and you know it." Lucas couldn't disagree but decided he'd rather pull her in for a kiss than admitt it out loud. One of her hands tangled in his hair, still a little damp from his shower, as she scraped her nails down his chest with her other. Lucas could feel his cock twitching at the sensation and apparently so did she.

"Ready for round two already?" she asked.

"Only if you are, I wouldn't want to tire you out."

"Don't compare us country folk to you city slackers" she said, pushing him into a chair before straddling his lap. "Figured you were the one that could use a rest."

"Then I leave myself in your capable hands." 

They came together in a passionate kiss, hands and tongues languidly exploring each other now that their initial need had be satiated. Lucas couldn't help but marvel at this beautiful woman currently in his arms, who was such an enticing mix of sugar and spice she had him completely intrgued. Less than 24 hours ago he hadn't even known she existed and in a short amount of time he would leave and probably never see her again. His hands stilled momentarily as a wave of, what he could only describe as dread, washed over him at that thought.

"You alright city boy?" her eyes searching his face, worry etched into her features.

"I'm fine, princess," he placed a quick kiss on her lips to distract her, "just thinking about how amazing you are."

"Excellent line," she said with a laugh, returning his kiss. Lucas just smiled and began kissing down her neck, not wanting to face the truth in his words.

He remembered how much she enjoyed it when he paid attention to her neck and she wriggled he hips in delight as he sucked the pulse point below her ear. Even through his boxers, Lucas could feel the heat slowly building in her core, her wetness building as she rubbed over his length. He gently rocked his hips into her in encouragement, his hands moving to play with her breasts, wanting to stimulate every sensitive part of her. 

Emma moaned loud, her own hands seeking out any spot on him that made him gasp or twitch, enjoying winding him up. Two can play at that game, Lucas thought, rolling her nipples around his fingers until the formed tight, hard nubs before squeezing and pulling them. She playfully bit his lip in response, her eyes dark with desire.

"Sort these out," Emma said, plucking the band of the boxers, "I'll be back in a moment." With that she pushed off him and sashayed out the room. Lucas took a deep breath as he removed his last item of clothing, his cock springing forth, already achingly hard again. Once again he wondered at the affect the woman had on him.

It wasn't long before she returned, a small foil packet between her fingers. Lucas could only gulp at the sight of her tearing it open with her teeth and carefully rolling it down his dick. Apparently she couldn't help teasing a bit more, grasping him tightly and flicking her wrist a few times.

"Had to make sure it was on securely" she said cheekily, when he caught her eye. 

Once she was satisfied she straddled his lap again, gliding him inside her, and setting a slow pace. Lucas cupped her arse, supporting her movements as she carefully adjusted her angle to make sure he hit her sweet spot, squeezing even tighter around him when she found it.

"God, you feel so good" Lucas groaned, rocking his hips to try and increase the pace.

"Getting impatient again, babe?"

"Appatently I can't help myself when it comes to you." Lucas pulled her in for a deep kiss, his tongue dancing with hers. They were both panting when they broke apart. "Though I will say I don't have great access in this position."

"Don't worry, babe, I got it." Emma stroked her hand down herself to her apex to start play with herself. Lucas held her hips in a bruising grip slamming into her ar the sight. He wasn't sure about her reaction but Lucas was seeing stars and was well past the previous teasing pace. Emma apparently didn't mind ramping it up, meeting him stroke for stroke. It wasn't long before they both found their release: Lucas exploding inside her first then Emma spasming around him shortly after.

They fell against each other in the aftermath, gently stroking each other as they tried to catch their respective breaths.

"You're incredible" Lucas said against her hair. He had never met anyone like her before and doubted he would again.

Emma stiffened a little at the comment. "Thanks, you too." She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

The rest of the morning past amicably but with none of the flirty vibe from before and Lucas was worried he'd done something to offend her. She had still been her wonderful kind self; making him breakfast, drying his clothes and giving him detailed directions to get petrol as well as how to get back to Oxford but there was still a distance in her demeanor. As he stood astride his bike, Lucas figured it was now or never, he needed to find out what had changed and apologise if it was his mistake.

"I cant thank you enough for everything you've done for me, I am eternally grateful. I've left a business card, if you ever need anything call me. I mean anything. I'm truely sorry if I've done anything at all to hurt or offend you, that was honestly never my intention. I don't know what I would have done without your kindness so if there is something I can do to repay you, please let me know."

Emma had tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't mean to worry you. The reason I was walking along the road in the middle of the night was because I'd just found out my, now ex, had cheated on me with my best friend so I find the idea that I can be incredible a bit laughable. I should be thanking you for last night, it definitely took my mind off things. Anyway, thank you, have a safe journey. I'll text you my number so you can call me if you get lost again and let me know you got back ok." She looked up at him and smiled, this one lighting up her whole face. "I'm really glad I met you, Lucas, it would be nice to see you again sometime."

Lucas tried to process everything that she told him. His brain kept jumping between holding her and telling her her ex was an idiot; finding her ex and punching him for hurting her like that or getting said ex admitted to a mental institute because he was clearly insane for giving up such a wonderful woman. He settled for smiling back at her, not wanting to make her anymore uncomfortable than she already was, before saying goodbye and promising he'd be in touch. He couldn't be certain but he was sure this wouldn't be the last he'd see of her.


End file.
